geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth of Gamey from The Object Overload Reboot
Alright, let's go back to the year 2013. Do you all remember Object Overload? Oh, I really love to watch it, Object Overload involves, as the name suggests, anthropomorphic objects competing in Animania for a million dollars. Niall Burns is the creator of Object Overload and it's reboot, voicing most of the cast. Despite this, XanyLeaves scrapped the original series because he wasn't happy of how the show was turning out. However, It said that there is a Reboot of Object Overload. However, Gamey was turned off and filthy. People can tell you anything they want, but this is how The Object Overload Reboot actually started. The 21 year old man named Gage who would eventually be the idea for The Object Overload Reboot's Gamey had a history for ASD. He had been in the hospital many times before, with his mother always rescuing him. After a night of bingo with his dad, they decided to go home. Gage's dad drove about two miles before getting into a serious car accident. His car spun off road, and hit a nearby tree. They was immediately rushed to the hospital by helicopter. His dad had died, Gage however survived the crash with a price. In the crash, Gage had sustained a very bad head injury. His brain would not work properly for the rest of his life. The doctors decided it would be best if he was put in a coma. In the coma, Gage began to have extremely messed up, and disturbing dreams. In his dreams he was a talking GameBoy (Oddly named "Gamey"), who is a calm person, but have a slightly short temper. As his dreams progressed his thoughts began to become so peculiar that even after he woke up from his coma he could still not understand them. He would dream about doing odd things like hosting a game show. A young Popcorn was also created in his dreams. She had friendships with a fun-loving DVD Case and a grumpy Snowglobe. Gage/Gamey thought of other objects too; A marble and a soccer ball whose sole desire was pranks, a trustful and reasonable globe who is mainly seen with an angered Candy, a pumpkin who considers himself the lord of pure evil, a "Mary Sue" Kite, a short-tempered vintage television, a two headed totem pole-like creature known as a tiki, a timid mask, a dare deviled optimistic tooth who had no control over himself and try to get a Paper Airplane, a Fly Swatter and a Cone to do certain dangerous things, a lonely tissue who lost his friends for an unknown reason, a continuously senseless dust and his teacher top hat, an angered Lighter, a paranoid Boxing Glove, and an abundance of other objects that would later be known in the show. After Gage woke up from his coma, he did not come out the same. He told his mom, and any other of his friends that he came across on the hospital. One of his friends, was Niall "XanyLeaves" Burns who is looking for an idea. After telling to Niall, and after adding several new aspects to the idea, a Reboot would be coming out. All names and characters were products of his imagination. Clothes were removed later as he originally dreamed all characters clothed. Even though The Object Overload Reboot was one of the best animated reboots in 2015, Gage could never really appreciate any of that. His dreams still haunted him to the point of him commiting sucide. But without his sacrifice, the world would have missed out on one of the best animated reboots of all time. Category:Object Overload Category:Theory Category:Lost Episode Category:Creepypasta Category:Object Shows